Homes and businesses are populated with millions of devices with voice-band, dial-up modems designed to transfer information over the telephone circuits of the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). In addition to these dial-up devices, homes and businesses are utilizing broadband facilities such as Digital Subscriber Line (DSL), cable modems, and broadband wireless. The dial-up devices are “narrowband” and may not be capable of utilizing the increased bandwidth of the broadband communications facilities. However there is a need to interface dial-up devices to broadband facilities to alleviate the need for multiple phone lines within a single location.
For example, a home may have one or more personal computers with modems, fax machines, alarm systems, home entertainment Integrated Receiver/Decoders (IRD) and many more devices. These devices currently require a multi-second dial-up sequence before starting a data transfer. There is a need for these devices to have access to “always-on” efficient, high quality transport.